What Lies Underneath
by AlmostPsychotic13
Summary: Selena and Logan were rivals. They didn't want to be near each other even for a flicker of a second, which was a problem, because Logan was dating Taylor, one of Selena's best friends. Then, one day, Logan decides to break up with Taylor. Selena wouldn't let him get away with it so easily so she decides to make his life a living hell. The result, wasn't what she expected at all.


**A/N: **I hope you enjoy. =)

* * *

**What Lies Underneath  
****A Lolena Story (Selena & Logan)  
****Chapter 1: This is Me  
**

* * *

It was the last day of summer. Tomorrow, I would have to go back to the same crappy school that I have been going to for the last six years, Union Valley High, the only other school I have ever studied in after we moved away from Texas.

"Selena?" Mom's voice beams through my bedroom door, "Are you ready?"

I put on my black cardigan and slip into a pair of sneakers, "Just go ahead and wait in the car, I'll be there in a minute." I tell her. Today, mom and I will head out to the mall and go shopping for my school stuff - I know we're a bit late for that, but we gotta do what we gotta do. I grab one of my few handbags and put in my phone, wallet, list of things to buy, pen, and my notebook - incase I get bored. After I'm done, I go downstairs, grab an apple, bid goodbye to dad, then follow my mom into the car.

_**At the mall…**_

The shopping was done pretty quickly. All I had to do was give my mom the list, then I would just either shake or nod my head to whatever she shoves in front of my face. Right now we are taking a snack at McDonalds before we leave and head back home. My phone beeps through my bag. I look up at mom, only to be met with the disapproving look she wears. She has a strict "no phones during a meal" rule.

"Please? It could be important." I beg her.

She sighs, "Just this once." She says. Oh how I love my mom.

"Thanks. You're the best." I zip open my bag and pull out my phone while mom puts on a silly smile. I slide open my phone. Taylor. I click on her message. It said this:

_sElly… TT_TT_

.  
.

I had to scroll down to see the rest of the text.  
_._

_.  
LoGaN & I hAd a BIGGG FIGHTTT. ;'(_

_-T_

I couldn't help but wonder, if she was that sad, how could she still have the patience to text this way? But, whatever. Now normally I would say something like "Well, that's good." or maybe "Logan's an ass." I just never saw Logan the way most people do. To me, he was an annoying, cocky, jerk. But now's not the time to say something like that to Taylor. So I just reply:

_Why? How? TELL. -S_

I hope I sound interested enough because honestly, I knew he'd eventually do something stupid, so it's not such a surprise. After a while I hear my phone beep again. Before I am able to check the text, my mom says, "Please don't tell me that's a boy."

I laugh, "No mom. It's Taylor. She and Logan had a fight." What can I say, I tell my mom everything.

"I see." She says.

I look down at my phone again.

_c0mE OveR. TeLL U all 'b0uT it. PleeeeaaasE? :( -T_

I sigh then look at my mom.

"She wants you to come over, doesn't she?" She guesses right.

I shrug, "Yeah." I say, "Can you drop me there?"

She nods. On the way to the car, I text Taylor that I'm on my way.

_**At Taylor's house….**_

I ring the doorbell of her huge mansion. Yup, only Logan Lerman would even think of starting a fight with the school founder's daughter. One of the butlers welcomes me in and escorts me to Taylor's room. As soon as I step in, Taylor jumps at me in tears.

"Selena, thank God you came. Demi is horrible!" Taylor says, I look to the bed behind her while she continues to squeeze the life out of me. I see Demi shrugging and rolling her eyes at what Taylor had just said.

"I didn't even do anything wrong." Demi defends herself.

Taylor let's go of me - thank God. "Yes you did," She says, "You kept saying it's my fault, it's my fault." She says to Demi.

"So...what?" Demi questions, "Selena is just going to say it's Logan's fault because she hates him." She snarls.

"What?" I say, "I-I don't hate Logan!"

Demi and Taylor, even the butler who had decided this was the best time to leave looks at me like I had just said the biggest lie of the century.

Taylor sighs, "You're right, Demi. Selena's probably just here to rub in how she was totally right about Logan." Well, that did cross my mind.

"Look, you know what Taylor, tomorrow, school is going to start again! You shouldn't let Logan ruin it. I'm sure there'll be new guys who will totally want go out with you."

Taylor sighs hopelessly, "Wow. Thanks Selena." She says sarcastically, "Thanks for being honest. Now I know that you think Logan and I are totally going to break up. Thanks." She slumps down her bed as Demi tries to suppress her laughter.

"Oh come on, you know that's not what I meant." I try to reason with Taylor.

"This is silly!" Demi suddenly says, "Selena, you don't even know why they fought in the first place."

"Enlighten me then." I gesture for Demi to speak.

"A couple of days ago, Taylor saw Logan with this girl, they were eating out." Demi says.

"Aha," I say before I can stop myself, "He's evil, I told you."

Demi shushes me, "I'm not even finished!" She continues, "So, Taylor being Taylor, she decided to confront him about it. Immediately accusing him of cheating - like how you just did Selena. Then, Logan says that it was his cousin."

"A classic excuse." I jump in again, but this time Demi ignores me.

"…But Taylor, didn't believe him. They fought about a lot of things really, but that's what started it. And today, I just told Taylor that it really was his cousin. I saw them that day too, and I recognize her, she hasn't been in town for almost 8 years, so at first I didn't recognize her, but she still had that pretty face I've grown familiar of. Her name's Nina. Anyway, now, even after I tell Taylor that what Logan said was true, she refuses to call him and apologize." Demi takes a deep breath before she starts to speak again, "So whose fault is it now? Huh, Selena?"

How I wish it was Logan's fault. "Taylor, Demi's right. You've got to call him." As much as I hope Taylor and Logan would just stop seeing each other, I love Taylor too much to say so. You're probably wondering why I hate Logan so much. It wasn't an instant decision. Although I hate to admit it, the first time I saw him, I thought he was sort of cute - okay, I thought he was _really_ cute. My hatred towards him started after my first day in Union Valley, that's right, the first day. He purposely stuck out his foot to make me trip and fall in front of everyone. Everyone laughed at me. Then he started calling me "_Twinkle Toe Monster"_ , and everyone caught on and kept calling me that for the whole year. Though thankfully, the follwoing year it died down and Logan and I have never talked since. In the four years of ignoring each other, I eventually became friends with Taylor and Demi, then everyone knew my name and a lot of them apologized for ever calling me the _Twinkle Toe Monster_ (even though most of them still adored Logan anyway). Everything was fine until last year, when Logan suddenly decided to ask Taylor out and Taylor just couldn't say no. We couldn't ignore each other then, we had to live with it, for Taylor. I hated it even more when Taylor canceled on almost all our plans just so she could go out with him. That's why he gets on my nerves, and until now, he continues to bug me. And why does he hate me? I don't know. I never asked.

"I don't want to." Taylor says. My spine tingles when her eyes stare at me. "Can you call him, Selena?" She asks.

"To what? Ruin your relationship?" Demi says before I am able to give Taylor an answer which was supposed to be a no-way-in-hell.

"I won't ruin their relationship!" I insist.

"Oh really?" Demi raises her brow. She thinks I really am going to sabotage them.

I pull out my phone and search through my contacts for Logan's name, "Just you watch Demi." I press call and make sure my phone is on loud speaker. After a few rings, he picks up. "Selena." He says my name with such venom, it's only normal that I do the same, "Logan." Behind me, Taylor loudly sobs through a pillow, which makes it sound muffled.

"What was that?" Logan asks, he must have heard Taylor.

"That," I start. I was about to say "Is the cry of our sweet Taylor, the Taylor that _you _made cry." But after the disapproving way Demi is eyeing me, I say, "That was nothing."

"Okay. What do you want?" Logan says coldly. He hates me just as much as I hate him.

"It's Taylor," I say as calmly as I can, "She apologizes for not believing you."

Logan lets out a chuckle that doesn't sound too happy, "Asking you to do that for her doesn't make me feel any better."

I am furious. Can't he just say "It's alright." Not for my sake, but for Taylor's? I sigh, "Look, Logan" I start, "Taylor is really upset about your fight yesterday. Can't you just come over her place and kiss her 'til she laughs or something?" The thought of that actually happening sickens me to the bone, but it was the first thing that popped into my head, so it will just have to do.

"Selena?" Logan questions.

"Yeah?"

"This is you?" For a second I'm confused about his question, then it hits me, he doesn't believe it's me speaking. Demi goes away from hearing distance just to laugh her butt off and I swear I can hear Taylor let out a giggle from under the pillow.

"This is me." I say casually, "But that doesn't matter, just tell Taylor you forgive her okay?"

I can almost feel Logan smile from his end, "Okay." He says, "Is she there? Can you hand her over your phone?"

"She's here. But you have to tell her in person. Come over her house. Right now." I say, this time in a cold way, the way I usually speak to him. No use keeping up the act when all is well and done. I hung up before he says anything else. "Told you, Demi." I give her a victorious smile. Honestly, I couldn't believe I survived a conversation with Logan without throwing any insults. It's a first. And Logan, I can't believe he didn't even try to insult me.

"I have to admit, that was pretty amazing of you." Demi says.

"Well, I have my talents. Come on, we should leave before Logan comes over." I say as Demi nods.

* * *

**A/N: **Review? Favorite? Alert? THANKS FOR READING ANYHOW. How is it for you?


End file.
